Welcome to NCIS
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: What happens when Clark meets Ziva and the rest of the team? Will Clark join? What about his secret? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ziva woke up from her nap; her neck was cramped and it took her a minute to remember where she was. Then she passed a sign that welcomed her to the METEOR CAPITAL OF THE WORLD and she remembered. She was in Smallville Kansas. Gibbs had called her on what was _supposed to have been_ her day off , and told her, without so much as an apology, that she had to get to the office. She got there and barely had time to ask Gibbs what was going on before she was thrown in a van, and on the way to investigate the death of a Marine Gunnery-Srgent. She'd heard of Smallville of course; who hadn't? The meteor shower that had hit the town 14 years earlier had made national news. Everyone was scared that this was the end of the world. However, as the weeks followed, everyone kind of forgot about what had happened there. Ziva herself hadn't heard about the meteor shower when she joined NCIS. Tony had been on one of his movie rampages and somehow compared the meteor shower to Alien VS. Predator , although Ziva didn't understand how they were related.

"Ziva, you check out the Talon and ask the local's some questions while Mcgee and I see if we can find any clues as to why our Marine was wandering around the woods outside of town"

Ziva nodded and walked over to the Talon, but inwardly she groaned. Apparently, Gibbs found it acceptable to ruin her day off, but decided not to interrupt Tony's. She decided to just forget it and focus on the case. Walking into the Talon, which was apparently a movie theater turned coffee shop, she was surprised to find it almost empty, except for a boy who looked to be about seventeen looking around. She wondered if he was looking for the same thing she was.

"I'm Agent David, NCIS", she said, showing him her badge. She blushed slightly as she looked into the most ice-blue eyes she had ever seen, and she had to admit, he was pretty well-built.

"I'm Clark Kent, what can I do for you Agent David?", Clark asked, wondering if he had just found the silver-lining in his cloud of gloom. He'd just ended his relationship with Lana a few days earlier and had been in a foul mood ever since. However, when he saw Agent David, he felt like maybe he had a chance to get over Lana. He figured he was probably just kidding himself though; she had to be twenty or twenty-one and probably already had a boyfriend.

"What can you tell me about this man?", she asked, showing him a picture of Sergeant Toby Michaels.

"I saw him in the Talon yesterday; he said he was just passing through, real quiet type"

"He was found dead in the woods just outside town late last night, but seeing as you are here, you probably already knew that", she said.

"Yeah, and I wanted to know who killed him and why", Clark replied. He didn't know why, but he felt guilty about lying to Agent David. But he couldn't very well tell her that the mystery man had broke his neck after Clark threw him into a wall to prevent him from killing a hiker that was coming through the woods.

"You are a little young to be-", Ziva's words were cut off as Clark ran her out of the Talon, just before it exploded. He covered her body with his own as he felt his jacket and shirt tear from glass from the windows. He was grateful that he heard the bomb in time.

"Agent David, are you all right?", he asked helping Ziva to her feet. She nodded, and blushed as she stared at his well-defined chest. However, that quickly faded to the back of her mind as she realized that he didn't have a scratch on him.

"You can call me Ziva, now do you mind telling me how you do not appear to have a scratch on you"

Clark groaned as he realized that he couldn't just tell her that she was mistaken, and if that wasn't bad enough he saw a gray-haired man running toward them calling Ziva's name. He guessed this had to be Ziva's boss. Great; how was he going to explain this to his parents?

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this crossover! There will be more surprises to come! Please review and I promise that I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark was in the back of the van NCIS had come in next to Ziva, still wondering how he was going to explain all this to his parents. The gray-haired man she called Gibbs was driving, while a younger brown-haired man called Mcgee was sitting in the passenger seat. Gibbs had come up to them just after the bomb exploded, and gave Clark his jacket. Then, without any explanation, he told Clark to get in the van so they could go talk to his parents. However, other than asking Clark for directions to his house, Gibbs hadn't said a word to him. Neither had Ziva; she seemed absorbed in her own thoughts. Gibbs pulled up to the house, and, telling Mcgee to stay in the van went with Clark and Ziva to the door. He was met by a man who introduced himself as Jonathan Kent. His eyes widened as he took in Clark's appearance; the coat from NCIS on his shoulders and the dirt on his jeans.

"Clark, what's going on?" he asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Mr. Kent, I'm Special Agent Gibbs NCIS, and this is Special Agent David. I need you and Clark to come back to D.C. with us"

Jonathan debated whether or not to argue, but decided it was better to just go along for now. He went and got Martha and they went back to the van. He tried to ignore the way that Clark and Agent David were looking at each other. The last thing he needed was for his son to fall in love with a federal agent that could do who knew what to Clark if she ever found out the truth, and judging from the looks she kept giving Clark, she had already found out part of it.

They got to NCIS several hours later and Jonathan asked for a private word with Agent Gibbs. Gibbs just nodded and walked to the elevator where he shut off the power. Jonathan decided that he should get straight to the point.

"Agent Gibbs", he began, but Gibbs insisted that he call him Jethro.

"Jethro, I don't know how much you suspect about Clark, but I'm pretty sure that you and Agent David both can see that he's not exactly hurt. I'll let him answer your questions, but only if I am present and there is no recording. Also, whatever is said remains between the four of us. Do I have your word on that Jethro?"

"My word as a Marine", Gibbs said, and Jonathan nodded; that was good enough for him. Gibbs turned the power back on and walked over to where Clark was talking to Ziva.

"Come on", Gibbs said, and they followed him into interrogation room 1. After making sure that there was no one outside, he motioned for Clark to sit down. Jonathan and Ziva stood against the wall on either side of the room while Gibbs took the seat across from Clark.

"Relax Clark, you're not in trouble", Gibbs said with a smile. Clark felt the tension leave his body; he didn't know why but there was something about Gibbs that made Clark want to trust him.

"First off, I'd like to thank you for saving Ziva's life; she told me she would've been dead if not for you"

"I just did what anybody else would've done", he said smiling shyly. He hated it when people made him out to be some sort of a hero.

"But you're not like anyone else, are you Clark? How is it that you got out of that explosion without a scratch on you?"

Clark looked at his father who nodded. He decided to tell them the truth, well, most of the truth.

"I'm invulnerable, I can hear things from miles away and I can run faster than sound. I got my powers during the meteor shower"

He wasn't lying; he had gotten his powers during the last meteor shower when he came to Earth. He didn't feel quite ready to tell them everything, at least not yet.

Ziva just smiled at him, while Gibb's face remained expressionless. Finally, Gibbs said the last thing that Clark expected to hear.

"Clark, how would you like to join NCIS? I'm sure I can get the Director to let you on, even though you're 17. You'll be on my team, and you can be partnered with Ziva. What do you say?"

He looked at his dad, who just said it was his call. He thought about it; he'd be able to get away from Jor-El, he wouldn't have to worry about meteor rock, and he'd be helping people. Plus, he gets to see Ziva every day. He smiled as he shook Gibbs hand.

"I accept"

"Welcome to NCIS… Proby"

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to Spoons There Are for reviewing my first chapter! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! Also, in this story Clark is obviously seventeen and Ziva is twenty-one. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Clark, Ziva's here!" his mom called and Clark ran down the stairs of their new two-bedroom apartment. After Gibbs had talked to the Director of NCIS, a man called Vance, he had helped Clark and his parents find an apartment close to NCIS. However, Clark would probably be the only one using it, as his parents planned to go back to the farm at the end of the week. He had talked it about it at length with his parents and after many tears by his mother; they had agreed that he could stay on his own. The extra bedroom was just in case they came over to visit.

"Wow, you clean up nice", his mom said, and he smiled. Gibbs had told him that he needed to look professional, so he had swapped his plaid shirts and blue jeans for slacks and dress shirts. Today he had decided to wear black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt.

"Thanks mom", he said and he kissed her goodbye before walking out to Ziva's car.  
"Hey Ziva"

"Good morning Clark", she said and he jumped in her 1966 black mustang. They both knew he could've just run to NCIS, but Ziva had offered to drive him and he had accepted eagerly. He figured he should get to know her better, not to mention that he found her rather attractive. They rode in silence for a minute, before Ziva started talking.

"So Clark, why did you want to leave Smallville?"

"I needed to get away from the meteor nuts, and… let's just say I had a crappy couple of months"

"Ah, I see"

Ziva didn't pry further, figuring that Clark would tell her the rest when he was ready to.

"What got you to join NCIS? Pardon the assumption, but I wouldn't guess you're American. With your accent, I'd say… Israel?" he asked and she nodded.

"I originally worked for the Mossad, which is Israel's version of the CIA, and then was appointed official liaison to NCIS. Eventually I got tired of Mossad and became an agent"

"I guess that's lucky for us that you did", Clark said, and Ziva smiled. There was something she liked about Clark; he put her at ease in a way no one else could. They rode in comfortable silence the rest of the way, and walked into NCIS, where they were immediately met by Gibbs.

"Morning David, Kent", he said and they returned his greeting. Gibbs showed him to his desk, which was right next to Ziva's, but when he went to sit down Gibbs motioned for Clark to follow him.

"What's going on Gibbs?" he asked as he followed Gibbs into the elevator. Gibbs shut off the power and turned to Clark.

"Kent, you're an agent now so you'll follow all the rules. Most of them don't apply to you with your abilities, but one does. You don't date a coworker. That's rule twelve, and you'll follow it, got that?"

"Yes sir"

"Now, I've noticed the looks you and David have been giving each other, and I'll tell you now if I find out you've broken rule 12 there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course Gibbs"

"All right then… and Kent?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me boss, not sir"

"Got it boss"

Clark went back to his desk and Ziva shot him a look. Ten seconds later his computer showed he had a new message from Ziva.

_What did Gibbs want?_

_Just to go over his rules_, he sent back.

_Ah, so I can assume he told you about rule 12?_

_Yeah, he said it was the one rule I had to follow given my unique abilities._

_He thinks coworkers' dating interferes with work._

_That makes sense, I guess._

They didn't have much time to chat after that because they had so much paperwork to do. That was the one thing Clark hated; he had to get his work done at normal speed since no one but Ziva and Gibbs knew his secret. At about four in the afternoon, Gibbs asked Ziva to show Clark how to use a gun. Ziva took him down to the practice range and showed him how to hold it. Then she fired at the target, emptying the full clip right into the bull's-eye. Clark took the gun from Ziva and fired hitting the bull's-eye every time. Ziva stood there for a minute, stunned.

"Wow, I thought you had not used a gun before"

"I haven't, I just have a good teacher", he said, smiling at her. She smiled back, and it was all he could do not to hug her. He had to remind himself that they were just friends and he still had to follow rule 12. Little did he know, that rule 12 would soon cease to matter.

Just before everyone was about to leave, Gibbs walked out of the Director's office, looking visibly irritated.

"What's wrong boss?" Mcgee asked, but Gibbs just waited until he had everyone's attention and then spoke.

"It seems the Director feels we all work too hard, so he's organized a dance this Saturday. You can go with other agents, but, I catch you kissing at this party or dating afterwards you'll be doing paperwork for six months, understand?!"

Everyone nodded, and Gibbs walked out. As soon as he was out of earshot, they all cheered.

"So, who are you going with Clark?" Mcgee asked him later, as they drove back to his apartment. Ziva had had to take Abby home because Abby was feeling Caf-Pow withdrawal, and didn't feel like waiting for someone to bring her one.

"No one probably"

"There's no one you want to go with?"

Clark didn't answer; he knew perfectly well who he wanted to go with, but Ziva was probably already taken or way out of his league.

"Ziva's not taken, and it's pretty obvious she likes you", Mcgee said, as if he could read Clark's mind.

"What about you, who are you asking?" Clark asked avoiding the question.

"Abby, I asked her this afternoon"

"So why not ask Ziva Clark?"

"It's not like I don't want to… it's just… "

"You don't want to get hurt. Clark, I felt the same way when I asked Abby, but you'll never know what'll happen and you'll always be asking yourself what could've been if you don't try"

"Thanks Mcgee, I think I'll ask her", Clark said smiling. Mcgee wasn't the type of person you'd expect to give relationship advice, but Clark guessed he shouldn't ignore good advice when he heard it.

Mcgee didn't answer, he just drove in silence. Clark wondered what was wrong until he realized Mcgee was pulling into Ziva's driveway.

"Mcgee are you nuts?!" Clark asked. He had been planning to ask Ziva tomorrow but apparently Mcgee had other plans.

"If you don't ask her tonight her old partner Tony DiNozzo will ask her tomorrow. I have to pick him up from the airport tonight and Gibbs already told him about the dance. He's like you so he'll wait to ask Ziva in person, but if he does and you haven't she'll say yes"

Clark thought about that for a minute, then decided there was no way in hell he was going to let Ziva go with DiNozzo instead of him. He squared his shoulders and walked up to Ziva's front door, pausing just long enough to hear Mcgee drive off. He knocked on the door and waited.

Ziva walked to the door, wondering who would be coming to see her this late at night. She opened the door, smiling when she saw it was Clark.

"Hello Clark"

"Hi Ziva"

"Why do you not come in?" she said, and he smiled as he followed her inside. Ziva's house was small with a bedroom and bathroom in addition to a dual living room-kitchen.

She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her.

"Ziva, I know this might be a bit forward considering we just met a couple days ago but will you go to the dance on Saturday with me?", he asked and she smiled and blushed slightly; she had been hoping he would ask her.

"It is not forward at all Clark and I would love to go with you", she said, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and they chatted about work and hobbies for a while until he said he had to go. Ziva offered to drive him, which he accepted. They were quiet on the way to his house, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Clark walked up to his front door and looked back at Ziva. She smiled, saying she would pick him up for work tomorrow, but he declined, saying he'd pick her up instead. She nodded and drove off, and as Clark went inside, he realized he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! Also, how would you guys feel about Lex making an appearance later in the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

Clark walked up to Ziva's front door, and rang the doorbell. She opened it, and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt but he wouldn't care if she wore combat boots and workout clothes, she would still look stunning to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked, finally looking away.

"Of course", she replied smiling at him. She couldn't seem to stop smiling when she was around him, and she had to wonder why that was. However, she realized she had been staring at him, and walked past him, hoping to conceal the blush that had broken out on her face.

"Where is your car?" she asked, and he just grinned at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He walked toward her, and she realized what he was about to do just before it happened. Before she could blink, he had scooped her up in his arms, laughing as he heard her sharp intake of breath when he started running. They were at NCIS in just under thirty seconds and as Clark put her down, Ziva couldn't help but grimace slightly; she didn't want him to let her go, she felt safe in his arms.

"I figured that would be faster than driving", Clark said, and Ziva laughed.

"I am never driving to work again", she said, smiling at him.

"I'm ok with that", he replied, blushing as she kissed him on the cheek.

"David, Kent, if you're done flirting, we've got work to do!" Gibbs said, as he walked into the building.

Ziva and Clark avoided each other's eyes as they followed Gibbs into NCIS. As they walked to their desks, Clark saw an Italian man in his mid-twenties talking to Mcgee. He obviously was aggravated about something, and it became apparent what it was when he turned and started yelling at Gibbs.

"What the hell boss?! I'm gone four days and I come back and find you've got a new agent and now I'm partners with Mcgeek?!" Tony finished, ignoring the glare Mcgee was giving him.

"Yeah DiNozzo, you'll be partner's with whoever I tell you to be, and If I want to get a new agent, then I will! If you have a problem with it, I suggest you request a transfer to another team!"

Tony's anger crumbled, as he looked at Gibbs. He hadn't meant to yell at his boss, but the idea of Ziva working with someone else was something he couldn't fathom.

"Sorry boss", he said, and Gibbs just nodded.

"Who's the new Proby anyway?" Tony asked and Clark stepped forward with an outstretched hand. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like DiNozzo; he supposed it was because he reminded him too much of Whitney back when he was dating Lana.

"Clark Kent", he said, and Tony shook his hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo, but you can just call me Tony", he said and Clark nodded. They stared at each other for a minute, looking at each other like two lions fighting over territory. Tony finally ended their unofficial staring contest when he saw Ziva standing behind Clark.

"Hi Ziva", he said, and she just nodded her head. She could feel the tension radiating off Tony and Clark, and she didn't want to escalate it further by saying something she may come to regret later. She honestly thought that they were both being extremely childish; after all she wasn't just some prize to be won. That thought made her wonder whether she was falling for one or both of them. She and Tony had been friends for years, and she had shared everything with him. However when she met Clark, she felt like she could tell him anything, and he made her feel safe. She wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't have much time to think about it. Gibbs told them to meet him in the conference room; he had a lead on their dead Sergeant. After he filled Tony in on the case, he told them Ducky's autopsy report had come back. There was trace amounts of meteor rock in his system, and his neck had been broken when he hit a tree. He asked Mcgee and Tony to go see if Abby had anything and after they left, he had turned and glanced at Clark.

"Is there something you're not telling me Kent?", he asked, and Clark returned his stare without blinking. Ziva was impressed; she had never seen anyone return Gibbs stare before. Usually they just cracked and spilled their guts.

"Well?", Gibbs asked again, and Clark just stared back at him.

"Last chance Kent", Gibbs warned and Ziva could tell he was serious. Apparently, Clark did too, because he finally broke Gibb's stare and spoke.

"The Sergeant was a meteor freak. He came to town and began asking a lot of questions about some money that had been left in Smallville years ago. Apparently, his grandfather had hidden it in the forest outside of Smallville. My friend Chloe began following him, she's a reporter", he said, responding to Gibbs unspoken question.

Gibbs nodded, and gestured for Clark to continue.

"Anyway, Chloe called me the night before you showed up, saying she needed help. I ran there and found her unconscious, tied to a tree. I got her out of there and ran back hoping to find the Sergeant. He ran up and hit me with a crowbar. I fell to the ground and he kept hitting me. He was going to kill me, I saw it in his eyes. So I did the only thing I could, and grabbed his leg as he tried to kick me. I threw him into the tree behind him, and his neck cracked, there was nothing I could do", he finished, and Gibbs nodded. He didn't like to admit it, but Clark had done the right thing.

"There is still one thing that confuses me", Ziva said, speaking for the first time.

"You say the meteor rock hurt you, but you escaped the blast without a scratch"

"I'm invulnerable but meteor rock seems to hurt me. I think if I were exposed to it for too long, I would die", he said, and Gibbs and Ziva both raised their eyebrows at him.

"What happens now?", Clark asked after a minute.

"What happens now, is you get to work Kent", Gibbs said with a smile

"You're not going to arrest me?"

"I think that we can keep this between us, don't you Ziva?", he asked and she nodded.

"I don't get it, why would you not arrest me?"

"Because", Gibbs said, smiling "family always comes first and like it or not, you're part of this family now"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! Next chapter will be the dance, and I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was waiting outside for Ziva to get finished with Gibbs and the new proby; Clark was his name Tony remembered. He had heard about the little dance Vance had planned when he had been leaving to return from his four day trip in Chicago. He had a cousin there and had gone to visit him since it had been a while since he had seen him. Immediately, he had thought to ask Ziva. He had liked her for a long time, and this dance had seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally let her know how he felt. He'd decided against asking her over the phone, and just hoped that nobody else had asked her first. Ziva walked out of the conference room followed by Clark and Gibbs who went to their desks.

"Ziva, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, and she nodded and followed him over to the elevator where he shut off the power.

"So you know about the dance on Saturday?" he inquired, and she nodded again, while Tony wondered why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He had dated dozens of women over the years and fancied himself quite the ladies' man, but something about the ex-Mossad Israeli in front of him made him tongue-tied.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to go to the dance on Saturday with me? "he asked.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm already going with someone else" she replied.

"Ok, who are you going with?" he asked, praying it was anyone but Clark.

"Clark" she replied, and Tony felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. Clark had seemed like an ok guy, if a little young to be an agent, but now Tony couldn't stand even hearing his name. Who did this kid think he was, asking Ziva out when he barely knew her? Tony held back his comments however, knowing that Ziva would just yell at him if he went off about Clark, but he decided he'd talk to Clark later.

"He's a lucky guy" Tony said, and he and Ziva walked out of the elevator and went back to work, each lost in their own thoughts. The next few days were spent doing paperwork, or in Tony's case, playing a videogame and putting off his paperwork until the last minute. Saturday Clark finished his chores, which were a lot less than usual since he didn't live on the farm, when his doorbell rang. He wondered who it was, since he wasn't going to pick up Ziva for another three hours, and so was surprised when he saw his best friend Lex Luthor standing there.

"Hey Lex, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised but still happy to see him.

"Well, I heard from some friends of mine in the government that my old friend Clark Kent was working at NCIS and I had to see it for myself"

"Well, it's true, come on in and I'll tell you about it" he said, and Lex followed him inside where Clark gave him the grand tour. Afterwards, they sat on the couch and talked for a bit about Smallville, until Clark told Lex about his job at NCIS.

"I'm impressed, and I'd invite you to come back to Metropolis and we'd have a party to celebrate, but based on the fact that you're all dressed up, I'd assume my old friend's got a date" he said smirking.

Clark blushed, but told him about the dance and his plans to go with Ziva.

"Dating an older woman, not bad Clark" he said, and his face became nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm glad for you Clark, but I have to tell you… I'm seeing Lana"

"Wow congratulations Lex, I'm happy for you really. Just be sure to take care of her all right?" he said, suddenly serious. He may not be with Lana anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her.

"I will, don't worry. And Clark?" he said as he got up to go.

"Yeah Lex?"

"Take the Jag, I'll call a cab" he said, throwing Clark the keys.

"Thanks Lex, see you around?"

"Sure, call me when you get back to Metropolis. And keep the Jag"

"Lex, I can't keep it"

"C'mon Clark, I insist. Besides, I've got three more of them at the mansion"

"Thanks again Lex" he said, as Lex called a cab. He walked over to the black Jaguar and hopped in the driver's seat, leaving Lex standing at the door.

He drove up to Ziva's house and knocked a bouquet of roses in his hand. Ziva opened the door and Clark felt his face flush. Ziva was wearing a black strapless dress that made Clark's jaw drop. Ziva smiled and took the flowers from Clark who had finally composed himself.

"You look amazing Ziva"

"Thank you Clark, you look great too" she replied, and taking her hand, he walked her to the passenger side and then got in the driver's side and drove toward the hotel where the party was being held.

"Nice car" Ziva commented and Clark chuckled.

"That it is. I got it from a friend" he said and Ziva nodded, still curious about who Clark's "friend" was.

They got to the party where they met Mcgee, who was wearing a black suit and slacks like Clark, while Abby was wearing a red dress. They chatted for a few minutes until Gibbs came and ushered them inside where they met Vance and his wife. Clark danced with Ziva for a few songs, and then he and Mcgee switched partners.

"So, you and Ziva. Good for you Clark" Abby said, as they walked over to where Ziva was talking to Gibbs.

Clark smiled, glad that he had been so lucky to ask her before Tony. They talked to Gibbs for a bit, since the party was about done, and then Clark drove Ziva home.

"I had fun tonight Clark. Thank you for asking me"

"I had fun too and you're welcome. Oh, and Ziva? Screw Rule 12" he said and he kissed her. She was surprised at first and then kissed him back.

"So that's why you didn't go tonight" Lex said, smiling as he watched the video from the camera he had set up before leaving Clark's house.

"Yeah, Ziva's mine even if she doesn't know it yet. I don't care about Kent, but I will make sure he's out of a job unless he does what I want" Tony replied.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! I know you're wondering what's going on, you'll see soon enough! Please review, they make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clark woke up the next morning, smiling as the events of the previous night came racing through his mind. Remembering that he needed to pick up Ziva, he dressed quickly and after holstering his gun, he ran to Ziva's house. He knocked on the door and found her ready to go, dressed in her usual black boots, and jeans, gun strapped to her belt. She smiled when she saw him, and kissed him quickly before inviting him in for a cup of coffee before they left for work. They talked for a few minutes and were about ready to go when they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ziva said, and she walked over to the door, while Clark placed his hand on his gun, just in case. She opened the door to find Tony standing there. She wasn't sure why, but the look on Tony's face made her skin crawl.

"Morning Ziva"

"Good morning Tony, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you if you've got a minute"

"Uh, sure" she said, and moved out of the doorway, allowing Tony to walk inside. Clark got up and shook his hand before walking towards the door.

"Hey Clark, hang on a sec. I need to talk to you anyway, so I may as well get it all over with at once"

Clark looked at Ziva, who just raised her eyebrows, before sitting back down in the seat opposite Tony.

"What do you want to talk about Tony?" Ziva asked, and rather than answer he just pulled out a pocket-sized DVD player and put it on the table, before pressing play. Clark and Ziva's looks of confusion quickly turned to horror as they saw a video of themselves after Saturday's party. They got out of the car, and then Tony sped up the video a bit, until Clark was facing Ziva. He glared slightly as he heard himself say "screw rule 12" and they both watched with anger in their eyes as Clark kissed Ziva. He couldn't help but smile slightly as the memory flooded his mind. The tape came to an end and Ziva and Clark looked back at Tony who was smiling, but it seemed to be more of a sneer than a smile.

"How the hell did you-"Ziva asked, but Tony cut her off.

"How did I get the video? Let's just say I have some powerful friends" Tony said, while Clark x-rayed the DVD player and tape, unfortunately finding no logo or other lead as to who may have helped Tony get his hands on the video.

"What do you want Dinozzo?" Clark asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"You break up with Ziva right now, and she starts dating me or I tell Gibbs. Also, if you don't I will make sure you don't last another week" Tony said, and Clark started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You really didn't think this through did you Dinozzo? Let's look at the facts. First of all, even if I did dump Ziva, what's to stop me from just telling Gibbs about the two of you?"

"Your job-"he replied, but Clark cut him off with another laugh.

"Sure I might lose my job, but you could lose your life"

"What are you-"

"Are you really that stupid? Ziva can probably kill you twelve different ways without getting caught"

"Fifteen" she interjected and Clark smiled at her before continuing.

"Fifteen and I guarantee if she doesn't kill you, then her father will. Most fathers don't like it when someone blackmails their daughter"

"Especially if said father happens to be the Director of Mossad" Ziva said, and chuckled as she saw Clark's eyes widen in surprise, while Tony just ground his teeth together in frustration. Eli wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and they both knew it.

"Now get out of here before I shoot you" Ziva said, and Tony got up and walked out, furious that things hadn't gone the way he'd planned. Meanwhile, Clark and Ziva were both wondering what they were going to do about him.

"I think we should just tell Gibbs" Ziva said, as they walked into NCIS a few minutes later.

"Tell Gibbs what?" a voice from behind them said, and they turned around to see Gibbs standing there.

Clark looked at Ziva, who nodded, and Clark gestured Gibbs toward the elevator. Gibbs kept his expression neutral and he followed them into the elevator, shutting off the power as he entered.

"All right Kent, David, what's going on?" he asked, and Clark pulled out the pocket DVD player and pressed play. Gibbs kept his face expressionless as the video ran, but Clark knew he must be seething.

"So let me get this straight Kent, I tell you that you have to follow one rule, one, and less than a week later you break it!"

"Boss, you've got every right to be mad at me, fire me if you want, but keep Ziva away from DiNozzo"

"You'd better have a damn good for wanting me to do that Kent, DiNozzo's been on my team for years" Gibbs said, and Ziva explained what had happened with Tony earlier that morning. Gibbs eyes widened in shock and that shock quickly turned to anger. He'd trusted Tony and Tony had decided to return that trust by spying on other agents.

"Kent, come with me. David take this video-thing down to Abby and see if she can find anything"

Ziva nodded, and pecked Clark on the cheek before he and Gibbs walked back out to where the other agents were working.

"DiNozzo, conference room NOW!" Gibbs said, and Tony got up and followed him to the conference room.

"Boss what-"

"Cut the crap DiNozzo, you know full well what you're in here for. Who helped you get that video?" Gibbs said, but Tony didn't respond.

"Dammit DiNozzo, tell me or I will arrest you for invasion of privacy and spying on two federal agents!"

Tony looked into his eyes, and saw that Gibbs would do what he threatened.

"It was… Lex Luthor"

As soon as the words left Tony's mouth, he felt a fist connect with his jaw, and he tasted blood on the inside of his mouth. He looked and saw Clark standing there.

"What the hell Kent?" he said, and looked at Gibbs who glared at him.

"Be grateful you still have your job DiNozzo. Kent here convinced me to let you keep it, although you're no longer senior field agent"

He turned to Clark.

"Do you want to tell Ziva the good news or should I?" he asked.

Tony glared at Gibbs and when he spoke; his words were filled with loathing.

"You're kidding me! You're making some punk kid who's barely been here a week senior field agent?"

"It's not about how long you've been here; it's your integrity and character that gets you that position. You knew that once" he said, and he and Clark walked out of the room, leaving Tony standing there glaring at their retreating backs.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! Also, next chapter will have a few surprises in store in addition to the confrontation with Lex!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Abby, can you take a look at this for me. I want to know whose fingerprints are on it" Ziva said, as she walked into Abby's lab. Abby turned down her music and took the DVD player from Ziva, noticing the anger in Ziva's eyes. She hoped Clark hadn't hurt her at all; Ziva looked tough, but she was still vulnerable to heartbreak, especially considering what Eli had put her through when she was younger. If Clark had hurt Ziva he would quickly find out that she was one of three people on the entire planet that could kill someone and not leave any forensic evidence.

"Ziva, what's going on? Is everything ok? Did Clark?-"

"No Abby, Clark did nothing wrong. He's been the perfect gentleman" she said, and Abby grinned at the way her friend's eyes seemed to light up when she talked about Clark.

"I would hope so, my mother would kill me if I wasn't" Clark said from the doorway, causing Abby and Ziva to chuckle.

"So Kent, are you telling them or am I?" Gibbs said stepping into the lab behind Clark.

"Tess us WHAT?" Ziva asked, her tone full of suspicion. Clark looked to Gibbs for help but he just shook his head, gesturing for Clark to continue.

"Well… Gibbs kind of… made me senior field agent" he said, and Ziva ran over and kissed him full on the mouth while Abby just looked on in shock.

"Geez boss, you oughta promote me more often" he said, smiling at Ziva who was blushing a deep crimson.

"Don't get used to it Kent" he replied, smiling at the happy couple; they reminded him a lot of him and Jenny.

"Ok, can someone explain what's going on? I thought Tony was senior field agent" Abby said, and the other three agents eyes darkened.

"Not anymore Abbs. He's lucky I don't throw his ass in jail" Gibbs said darkly and Abby looked at him, face full of confusion. Clark quickly explained what Tony had done this morning and showed Abby the DVD. Abby's face turned from confusion to disbelief, to shock, and finally settled on anger.

"He's lucky I don't kill him" she said, and Clark winced at the fury in her voice; he knew Abby wasn't someone to piss off, but she honestly scared him.

"I don't think he'll be bothering anyone for a while. Kent gave him quite the punch to the jaw" Gibbs said, and Ziva raised her eyebrows in question.

"What? I'm not gonna let some punk with an ego mess with my family" he said, grinning at Ziva. She grinned back, and then her grin widened even further.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he asked Gibbs, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk of his own.

"You should because there's one other person you have to tell about this relationship"

"My father" Ziva finished. Clark had to wonder just what he'd gotten himself into.

"As it happens, the Director told me to deliver some files to Eli sometime this week. However, I think you can do it for me. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 9 a.m."

"Sure you can handle things without us boss?" Clark asked jokingly.

"I was handling things before either of you got here, I think I'll survive for a few days" Gibbs said with a grin.

"Boss, can I have the rest of the day off? There's someone I need to go see"

"Let me guess… You're going to see Luthor?"

"Lex was my friend, I need to give him the chance to explain himself. Maybe Tony was lying"

"Afraid not Clark. I found Lex's prints on the DVD player" Abby interjected.

Clark couldn't believe it; he thought Lex was his friend, his brother. Now he was going to pay. Clark felt his eyes heat up slightly, but he took a deep breath, and calmed down. The last thing he needed was to risk burning Abby's door.

"Clark, what happened with your eyes?" Abby asked.

"I'll explain later Abby, I need to go talk to Lex"

"Let's go" Ziva said, and he hesitated; he didn't want her to get hurt, and he knew better than anyone what Lex was capable of. However, he looked into her eyes and knew that she would go one way or the other. Sighing, he picked her up and ran out of Abby's office.

"Gibbs, what's going on?"

Gibbs, however just smiled and shook his head; he'd let Clark tell her himself.

Clark stooped outside of the mansion, and set Ziva down with a bit of regret, which he saw mirrored in her face.

"Is it always that much of a rush?" Ziva asked, and Clark grinned.

"No, this time was better" he said, looking at her. She blushed, and then turned to the door. Clark walked over to it and pushed it open, walking towards Gibbs study, Ziva's hand in his.

"Hey Clark" Lex said looking up from his computer.

"And I assume you're Ziva" he continued and Ziva nodded her head stiffly.

"I'm sure you're busy Lex, so I'll get to the point. Why thehell did you think it was ok to help DiNozzo spy on us?"

"Clark, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know any DiNozzo's"

"Mr. Luthor, you're a terrible liar. If you don't know any DiNozzo, then explain to me why we found your fingerprints on a DVD player given to us by a Tony DiNozzo, and why he claims that you helped him"

"I assure you both, you're sorely mistaken. I only left Metropolis to see Clark, and I was on the first flight back that same night"

"Lex, we have enough evidence that says otherwise. Turn around"

Lex glared, but did as Clark bid him. Ziva pulled out cuffs, and walked over to Lex.

"Lex Luthor, you are hereby under arrest for spying on two federal agents"

"I don't think so" Lex said, throwing his fist back toward Ziva's face. Clark grinned as he saw Ziva catch Lex's wrist and twisting it behind his back, breaking his wrist in the process.

"Lex, I forgot to mention something. Ziva's ex-Mossad so it's not really wise to try and attack her" Clark said, and then he walked over to Lex and slammed his head into the desk.

"Oh and ever try and assault my girlfriend again, I promise you I will break both your arms, and then I'll watch as she shoots you" he said so softly that only Lex could hear.

"What now?" Ziva asked as she and Clark walked out of the mansion having called the local police to come get Lex.

"Now, we go do the only thing I'm truly afraid of"

"What's that?"

"Tell my parents "

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review as your reviews make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Martha Kent was just taking a freshly baked apple pie out of the oven, when she heard a knock on the door. Putting the pie on the counter to cool, she went and opened the door to find Clark and Ziva standing there.

"Hi Clark, Ziva, come on in" she said, and they followed her to the living room taking seats on the sofa while Martha sat in the chair opposite them.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I doubt Jethro would've just given you both time off to come and see me and your father" she said, directing the last part of the statement at Clark.

"You are correct Mrs. Kent, Clark and I had a _situation_ to deal with, and so we decided to stop by since we were in the area"

"What sort of a situation Ziva?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Lex decided it would be ok to help another agent spy on Ziva and I, so we arrested him. Or, more accurately, Ziva broke his wrist and then we arrested him" Clark said, with a grin at Ziva.

"Why did you need to break his wrist?"

"The idiot tried to punch me in the face" she replied, and Martha grimaced; she'd hoped Lex wasn't like his father.

"Enough about that, I think we should tell you why we are actually here" Ziva continued, with a pointed look at Clark.

"Mom, Ziva and I are dating" he said, and his mom smiled, relieved that her son had found someone he could be with without having to hide who he was.

"Ziva, I think it's time I told you everything" he said, and she looked at him, the confusion evident on her face. He looked at his mom who nodded, and he took Ziva's hand and led her to the barn where his dad was working.

"Hey dad" Clark said, and then he led Ziva over to where his spaceship was covered by a black tarp.

"Clark, what are you doing?" his dad asked, stopping his work.

"Dad, I'm telling Ziva everything. I can't be in a relationship with someone and keep secrets from them"

"Clark, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. I think you can trust her, and age really isn't that big a deal" he said, and Clark was surprised; he had expected his father to be overprotective, but he wasn't about to complain when he wasn't. Clark pulled back the tarp and heard Ziva gasp as she saw the tiny spaceship with the Kryptonian hieroglyphs written upon it.

"Clark what is this?" she asked, looking at him for an explanation.

"I told you I got my powers from the meteor shower, but I didn't tell you everything. I came to earth during the meteor shower. I'm not human, I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton, and the yellow sun gives me my powers"

He stopped talking and looked at Ziva, trying to gauge her reaction. However, her face was a mask and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I have to admit, that explains a lot" she said with a smile, causing Clark to release a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Ziva laughed at his reaction before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Clark, I may as well be an alien. I was trained to kill before I could talk, and the closest thing I had to a friend were the people I dealt with during undercover work. My father didn't care about me, all he saw was a weapon" she said, and she felt tears well up in her eyes; she didn't talk about her family much because she felt she would be perceived as weak. Clark wrapped her in a hug and she leaned her head into his chest, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ziva, you are so much more than just some weapon or a killer. You are the strongest, most amazing person I have ever met, and I promise you, you will never have to feel that way again. Although, I think I'm going to have a few choice words with your father" he said, and she smiled, unable to believe how lucky she was to have met Clark.

"Dad, I'll see you when we get back" Clark said a few hours later as they finished dinner. Jonathan nodded, and hugged his son while Martha hugged Ziva before they switched places.

"Ziva, you are always welcome here" he said, and she thanked him before Clark picked her up, and ran back to her house. Putting her down, he kissed her, pulling away regretfully before running back to his own house, hoping that he could control his temper around Eli so he didn't cause an international incident.

**A/N: I know it's a shorter chapter, but I wanted to do a lot with Eli and Clark's meeting, so I decided to split Clark and Ziva meeting each other's parents into two chapters. Please review as your reviews make my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clark woke up shortly before the plane began its descent into Tel Aviv International, and looked over at Ziva. He could tell by the redness in her eyes that she hadn't slept very much, if at all. However, he decided not to ask her about it since he knew she would just get frustrated. After they went and retrieved their luggage (Clark decided to run it to their hotel) they walked out of the airport where they were met by two Mossad agents and driven to Eli's residence. This surprised Clark as he'd figured that they would be going to Mossad's headquarters, but he decided to ignore it. They were met at the door by a maid who showed them to a large, ornate living room. They sat on the couch and just enjoyed each other's company until a tall, graying man with glasses that Clark would've guessed to be in his sixties, walked into the room.

"Hello Abba" Ziva said, standing up and walking over to embrace the man. Clark assumed this must be Ziva's father, although it was obvious he wasn't the most affectionate when he returned her hug rather stiffly before moving to sit in a chair across from Ziva, who had returned to her seat beside Clark.

"Abba, this is my partner and boyfriend Clark Kent" she said, indicating Clark and Eli nodded at Clark who returned it.

"Director Vance gave us some files for you Director David" Clark said, pulling the files from his coat pocket. He handed the files to Eli who took them without a word, and flipped through them almost casually before summoning an aide, telling him to place the files in his vault. The aide nodded before turning on his heel and disappearing down a hallway. Eli returned his attention to Clark, who met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Something on your mind Abba?" Ziva asked coldly, causing Eli to break his gaze from Clark's, before finally breaking the silence.

"Mr. Kent, can I have a word? Alone?" he said looking pointedly at Ziva.

"Director, you may as well just say what it is you want to say because I'll just tell Ziva anyway" he said, keeping his tone neutral.

"Very well", he said after a minute, seeing as neither of the two people across from him was going to budge.

"I'll be blunt Mr. Kent; I don't like the idea of you dating my daughter"

Clark laughed, but it was a laugh without any humor in it.

"Director, do you actually think I give a damn about your opinion?" he asked, and Eli's glare intensified.

"I am Ziva's father, therefore my opinion does matter Mr. Kent"

"Her father? You really think you have a right to call yourself that?"

"I will not explain myself to you boy! You have no right to question my parenting!" he said, spittle flying from his lips.

"He may not, but I do" Ziva interjected. Eli turned his glare on her, but she ignored it and continued speaking.

"What kind of a father teaches his daughter to kill before she can talk? What kind of a father turns his daughter into a weapon who's only use is the next kill?" she asks angrily.

"Ziva, I did what was necessary! With all the violence-"

"DO NOT attempt to say you were protecting me! All you wanted was someone to control, so that Mossad had another agent!"

"Mossad is where you have always belonged! You were meant to be my heir, my replacement when the time came!"

"That's all you've ever wanted though isn't it!"

"ENOUGH! Ziva, you are my daughter you will do as I say! You WILL return to Mossad, you WILL become my heir, and you WILL break up with this boy, and marry whom I choose!"

"So, you would sell your daughter like a common whore?" Clark asked quietly, rage in his voice.

"You have no say in this boy! Now stay away from my daughter!"

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen Director" Clark said standing up, his body shaking with rage.

"You will do as I say or you will die!" Eli screamed and Clark laughed again.

"You cannot kill me Director" Clark replied.

Eli reached for the gun at his hip, but before he could even touch it, Ziva had her own aimed at him.

"Don't even think about it Eli!" she said.

"Ziva, you will do as I command, you know you will not shoot your father"

"You threaten the man I love, and you think I will not shoot you?" she said, before pulling the trigger, and hitting Eli in the shoulder. He grimaced but he knew he'd live; the bullet had barely penetrated his skin.

"You stupid girl, you will pay for this!" Eli swore, and Clark walked over and grabbed him by the throat.

"I have never killed a man, but you EVER come near her again, or I find out you've sent someone after her you will DIE" Clark said, breaking Eli's left arm to prove his point.

He released Eli and turned to Ziva, wrapping her in a hug. They stood there for a minute, before Ziva kissed Clark softly on the lips.

"I love you Clark" she said after they broke apart.

"I love you too Ziva" Clark replied with a grin before kissing her again.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter an old acquaintance of Ziva's causes problems and if that wasn't enough, something happens that proves to Clark that just because you leave Smallville doesn't mean you escape the threats that come with it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ziva and Clark decided to take the next flight back to Washington, deciding it was no longer safe to stay in Israel with a death threat hanging over their heads. Also, they wanted to be able to explain what happened to the Director and Gibbs before Eli decided to give his own story of what occurred. They both knew he would leave out several details and make it seem like Clark had attacked him without provocation. However, as they walked towards the gate where their flight left, Ziva put her hand on Clark's arm. He looked at her and she motioned to the left with her eyes. Clark looked and saw two people standing against the wall, but Clark focused his x-ray vision and saw each of them had two weapons with silencers at their hips. Out of the corner of his eye Clark saw three others walking towards them, while the gate was blocked by three members of the Israeli police force. It was obvious Eli had decided to get rid of Clark before they left Israel. Clark tensed; he really didn't want to have a confrontation with Mossad and the police in the middle of an airport.

"Put down the luggage" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, and she did. He put his own luggage down, knocking Ziva's over in the process. He bent down as if to pick up the luggage, and focused his heat vision on the strap, causing it to burn.

"Fire!" Ziva yelled, catching onto what he was doing. Everyone in the terminal screamed, and in the ensuing chaos Clark grabbed Ziva and ran, just as the Mossad agents pulled out their weapons. Ten minutes later they arrived at NCIS, and Clark put Ziva down. However, as they began to walk towards the entrance Clark stumbled and Ziva grabbed his arm, putting it on her shoulder to support him.

"Clark are you alright?" she asked, worried. She'd never seen Clark stumble before.

"I'm fine Ziva, just a bit tired, I've never ran that far before" he said with a grin. They walked into NCIS and were met by Gibbs who looked at them, a question in his eyes. However, he decided to ask about it later and instead moved to help Clark, who was still a little weak, but quickly regaining his strength. They walked into the conference room where Gibbs helped Clark into a chair and Ziva sat in the one next to Clark, taking his hand in hers. He smiled at her before turning his attention to Gibbs who was sitting across from them.

"What happened Kent, I thought you weren't going to be back for a few days" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"We didn't plan to boss, but things with Eli didn't exactly go according to plan" Clark replied. He then told Gibbs everything that had happened, ending with how he had burned the luggage and gotten them out of the airport.

"So let me get this straight Kent. You threatened the Director of Mossad and broke his arm" he said, and Clark nodded. He didn't have any remorse for what he had done; Eli had threatened Ziva and deserved everything Clark had done to him.

"Good for you. It's about time somebody put that bastard in his place" Gibbs said with a grin.

Gibbs phone went off and he answered it, face growing more irritated by the minute.

"Well speak of the devil" Gibbs said hanging up his phone.

"What is it boss?" Clark asked, although he was sure he already knew.

"Eli" Gibbs replied, and he walked out the door with Ziva and Clark walking behind him, hands still intertwined. They walked down to MTAC where they found Vance waiting for them, Eli's face on a screen behind him. Eli glared when he looked at Clark, who returned it with equal loathing.

"Agent Kent, Director David has told me that you broke his arm, and threatened to kill him" Vance said.

"I did, did he happen to tell you why?"

"He said that you were involving yourself in matters that were none of your concern" Vance replied.

"Well, if you count the fact that he threatened to kill me something that is none of my concern then you are correct"

"Boy, you got involved in matters that were between my daughter and myself, and were no concern of yours"

"I hate to interrupt but if you will recall Eli, you reached for your weapon giving me no choice but to shoot you" Ziva interjected,

"You failed to mention that Eli" Vance said, glaring at the Israeli Intelligence Director.

"How I deal with my daughter is my own business Leon, not yours"

"It is when she is on assignment Eli"

"I'll say this once more Eli" Clark said getting tired of playing games. "You EVER threaten Ziva again or send anyone after her I WILL kill you" he said, and then taking Ziva's hand he walked out of MTAC.

He ran Ziva back to her house and told her he'd pick her up in twenty minutes for dinner. He ran back to his house and changed, putting on a newest of slacks and dress shirt before running back to Ziva's. He knocked, but there was no answer, so he tried the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He walked into the joint living room-kitchen and felt like he had just been stabbed with kryptonite. Ziva was standing there kissing a middle-eastern man who appeared to be in his thirties.

"Oh my God" he whispered and he ran out of the house, not knowing where he was going and not particularly caring. The only thing he saw was the woman that he loved, and who claimed to love him in the arms of another man. He wondered if she had ever loved him or if it was all an act. Could she have loved DiNozzo or this other guy the entire time, laughing at Clark behind his back? Eventually he found himself in his loft on the Kent farm, throwing a tennis ball back and forth as if the repetitive motion would somehow allow him to forget the beautiful NCIS agent that he had fallen in love with. He knew he had been crazy to believe that someone like Ziva could ever care for someone like him. He would call Gibbs first thing tomorrow and resign from NCIS. He'd go back to his old life in Smallville with Pete and Chloe, finish high school and then move as far away from D.C. as he could. He needed to get away from the pain, away from his memories, away from _her_.

"I would knock, but there does not seem to be any doors up here" a voice from behind him said, and he felt his breath hitch when he heard her voice. Clark knew he couldn't turn around because the minute he saw her he knew that he would lose what little self-control he had.

"What are you doing here Ziva? More importantly, how did you get here so fast? "Clark asked, throwing the tennis ball at the wall again. He had done this two more times before she answered.

"You obviously have not paid very much attention to my driving have you?" she asked and Clark couldn't help but smile slightly; he really hadn't been paying attention to Ziva's driving, he'd been too busy talking to her to really notice.

"I can't say I have" he replied, resuming throwing the ball at the wall across from him.

"As for why I am here, I came to explain-"

"What's there to explain Ziva?" he said, cutting her off. He threw the ball a bit harder than he meant to and it made a hole in the wall. Clark made a mental note to fix it later, and stared at the wall, wondering again how he could've been so foolish as to think Ziva could ever love him.

"There is everything to explain Clark. That man you saw me with is an old acquaintance from my Mossad days, nothing more"

"Yeah, I can see just how well acquainted with him you were" Clark said, anger clear in his voice.

"It is not what it looked like I promise. His name is Mikael Rivken; he was my partner back when I worked with Mossad. We had never been that close considering he followed my father around like a lost dog. I w=heard someone knock at the door, and I thought it was you, so imagine my surprise to find Mikael standing there instead. He said he wanted to talk for a minute, so I allowed him in, but when I got to the living room, he decided to kiss me, which is when you walked in"

"Sorry I interrupted"

"Well, if you had bothered to stay for another minute you would have seen me shove him off and punch him in the face"

"Ouch"

"Yes, he will have a broken nose for quite a while. I kicked him out of my house, and drove over to yours, but when you were not there this was the only place I could think of to come look for you"

"Well you found me"

"I did. I suppose the only question is where do we go from here?"

Clark walked over to Ziva and kissed her, only stopping when she needed air. He looked at her, a smile on his face, which she returned, her face flushed from his kiss.

"We go wherever you want to go" he replied.

"I love you" she said, and there was no doubting the sincerity in her voice, and Clark had to wonder how he had been so lucky as to meet Ziva David.

"I love you too" he said and he kissed her again, stopping when he heard someone behind him clear there throat.

"Well, your folks called hoping we could help you get out of your depression, but by the looks of things I'd say you won't be needing our help" his friend Chloe said, while his other friend Pete just stood there as if unsure what to say.

"I guess not Chloe. Ziva, these are my friends Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. Pete, Chloe, this is my girlfriend Ziva David" he said and the three shook hands.

"So Clark, what's Smallville high's former star quarterback up to these days?" Chloe asked, and Pete and Clark rolled their eyes; Chloe was a reporter through and through.

"You never told me you played football" Ziva said.

"You never asked" Clark replied before turning his attention to Pete and Chloe.

"Well, I've been working at NCIS, but besides that and meeting Ziva here, not a lot's changed"

"Well Clark, I have to hand it to you, we always said one of us would end up with an older woman" Pete said, and Clark laughed.

"I would tell your friend to hold his tongue Clark, before he is unable to use it" Ziva said, but everyone could see she was joking.

"So, what are you going to do now Clark?" Chloe asked.

"I'm heading back to D.C."

"Pete and Chloe should come too, I need someone to drive my car back" Ziva said, and Clark grinned before explaining what she meant to Pete and Chloe.

"So my brother's from another planet, sweet" Pete said, while Chloe just smiled. Clark smiled at the two of them, glad to see that they were still his friends. Suddenly, he grabbed his forehead as pain shot through it. The other three's screams were the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I promise we haven't seen the last of Rivken, and what caused Clark to black out? I know I'm evil, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next! I promise plenty more surprises are in store in the coming chapters! Please review as they make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Kal-El my son, the time has come for you to accept your destiny" Clark heard as if from a distance.

"Jor-El, what did you do to me?" Clark asked.

"I have contacted you through your mind my son. The pain that you experienced causing you to lose consciousness was a result of the shock from gaining your full powers"

"What do you mean my full powers Jor-El?"

"You have gained your ability to fly my son, which you will need for the coming battle"

"Coming battle?" Clark asked feeling irritated that his father spoke in riddles.

"There is a great evil coming and only you may stop it"

"What is this great evil Jor-El?"

"Ask Eli David about Operation Blackstar and you may find the answers you seek" Jor-El said, his voice fading and Clark felt himself being pulled back into consciousness.

Clark opened his eyes and found himself looking into Ziva's brown one's, Chloe and Pete standing behind her, all with worried expressions on their faces.

"Clark are you all right?" Ziva asked and Clark nodded before pulling her into his arms. He held her for a minute before standing up feeling stronger than he ever had before.

"Clark, what was that, I've never seen you black out before" Chloe asked, voice filled with worry.

"Jor-El wanted to talk" Clark said with a grimace.

"About what Clark?" Ziva asked, her expression becoming one of relief now that she could see Clark was unharmed.

"I'll tell you when we get to D.C., this is something everyone needs to know" Clark replied and Ziva nodded as she understood 'everyone' to mean Gibbs and Director Vance.

"Not a scratch" Ziva said, throwing her keys to Pete who walked out with Chloe right behind him; Clark waited until he heard the car drive off, before walking over to Ziva and scooping her up in his arms.

"Tell me Ziva, have you ever seen Smallville from the air?" he asked with the same wicked smile he had had before he ran her to work that first day.

"No why?" she asked and Clark's smile widened before he jumped and he found himself flying over the skies of Smallville, Ziva wrapping her arms around his neck. Clark decided he didn't want to go straight to NCIS; after all, it would take Pete a good five hours to drive to D.C. and Clark didn't want to have to explain what Jor-El had said more than once. Smiling, he flew faster, enjoying the thrill that he felt as he soared through the air until he reached his destination scarcely two minutes later. He landed and eased Ziva's arms from around his neck, and she gasped as she saw the sight before her; they were standing on top of one of the pyramids in Giza marveling at the beauty of the setting sun as its light reflected off the pyramid.

"Mcgee told me you always wanted to come here, but that your father's missions always sent you out of the Middle East and that after you became an agent for NCIS there was no time to take vacation"

"You are right Clark, thank you for this" she said kissing him before returning her gaze to the view as the last rays of the faded behind the pyramids.

"Pete and Chloe won't be in D.C. for a few more hours, is there anywhere else you want to go?" Clark asked.

"As long as you are with me, I do not care where we go" she replied.

"Careful what you say Ziva, you may just be stuck with me"

"I could live with that" Ziva said with a smile.

Clark was about to reply when his phone rang and he answered it, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"Clark, I would advise you to return from wherever you whisked Ziva away to unless you want my assassin to shoot your mother. She's making a lovely pot roast. Who knows, I may even let her and your father enjoy it before I have them killed" the voice said.

"Who is this?!"

"A messenger, to remind you who Ziva belongs to"

"Rivken" Clark snarled, hearing a chuckle on the other line.

"Good guess Kent, now you have five minutes to return Ziva to her house or your mother dies" Rivken said before hanging up.

Clark called Gibbs who answered on the first ring.

"Gibbs"

"Boss, have Mcgee track Ziva's car and get a team to it as soon as you can. You'll find two teens driving it, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan, get them to NCIS ASAP, I'll explain later"

Gibbs didn't respond, but Clark could hear him yelling at Mcgee before he hung up. He turned to Ziva, who looked worried.

"Sorry Ziva, we have to go NOW" Clark said and in less than a minute he was back at the Kent farm. He set Ziva down and spotted the shooter hiding in a tree a hundred yards away.

"Ziva, stay here" he said setting her down before running over to the surprised assassin. He twisted the gun and threw it aside throwing the assassin to the ground below them.

Ziva ran over to them keeping the man covered with her gun. Clark ran in and got his parents, who were shocked as he explained what had almost happened.

"What does this Rivken want with us?" Martha asked.

"It is not you he wants Mrs. Kent, it is me" Ziva said.

"What do you mean Ziva?" Jonathan asked.

"He thinks Clark stole me from him" Ziva said with a scoff.

"I don't know what he hoped to gain by attacking my family, but this ends NOW" Clark said, rage in his voice. He picked up Ziva and flew her to NCIS before doing the same to his parents.

"Gibbs, get Eli David on the line" Clark said and Gibbs nodded, noting the fury in Clark's tone. Ordinarily Gibbs didn't take orders from anyone, but he knew that now wasn't the time to argue about who was in charge.

"Gibbs, how can I help you?" Eli said when they walked into MTAC.

"How about explaining why the hell you had Mikael Rivken order a hit on my parents?" Clark said, fighting the impulse to fly to Israel and wring Eli's neck.

"I do not know what you are talking about, I gave no such order"

"Rivken called me ordering me to return Ziva or he would have my parents shot! I barely stopped his assassin, and you are the only one who can give this order. Going after me is one thing, but going after my parents crosses a line!" he said feeling his eyes begin to burn; Ziva put her hand on his arm, calming him and he smiled at her, grateful she had stopped him from revealing his secret.

"I was not aware of this, and I guarantee that Rivken shall be dealt with" he said and Clark nodded, deciding he could deal with Rivken later if he had to.

"Now if there is nothing else" Eli said.

"Operation Blackstar what is it?"

"That is classified. I do not know you became aware of that operation but I would advise you to forget it"

"Let me explain Eli. Whatever that operation is or was, I need to know. There is evil coming to earth, possibly alien in origin"

Eli thought for a minute and Clark expected him to scoff or mock him, but he just frowned before answering.

"You are the Traveler"

"How do you-"

"I worked with Virgil Swan and the others preparing for your arrival, but we all gave up hope after it seemed you would never come"

"Here I am, so tell me what is Operation Blackstar?"

"It was a joint operation between Mossad, the CIA, which at that time was headed by the Queen family and NCIS. We wanted to prevent the war we feared was coming so we began to search for the source to end all war"

"What was that?"

"The Anti-Life Equation"

**A/N: I know, you're all wondering what is going on and I promise I will explain soon! Expect an update later this week! Read and review as your reviews make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok Kent you've got a bit of explaining to do. What do you mean you're the 'Traveler' and what is an Anti-Life Equation?" Gibbs asked and Eli interjected before Clark could answer.

"Gibbs, I will let Clark tell you about the Traveler himself, but to answer your other question the Anti-Life Equation is an ancient alien artifact hidden for eons by ancient beings of an unknown race. It is said to contain the source of all things as well as the ability to build a paradise in any form the bearer chooses. The Queens, Dr. Swan and I wanted to find it to prevent it from falling into the hands of one who would destroy the galaxy and then rule over the ruins with an iron fist. Even now he is preparing his forces so that he may come to earth and destroy the only person who could stop him from achieving his goal" Eli said and he looked pointedly at Clark.

"Alright Eli, let's say for arguments sake that I believe you and all this is true that still doesn't tell us who's coming"

"His name is Darksied"

"Darksied" Gibbs said with a frown; he didn't know why but the name sent a small shiver of fear down his spine; he could feel in his gut that Eli wasn't lying and his gut was never wrong.

"Yes and if the stories are true, you will understand why I wanted you away from Ziva Clark" Eli said and Clark nodded; he turned to Ziva looking more worried than he ever had before.

"Ziva you need to get away from me now. Get as far away as you can and don't look back" he said, hating himself for sending her away, but he knew it was for the best. Ziva glared at him for a minute before speaking.

"During my life I have faced terrorists, spies, and every kind of evil on this planet" she said, but Clark cut her off.

"Don't you understand Ziva, that's my point. Darksied isn't from this planet, he's pure evil and I will not let you die because of me. Please, for your own safety get as far away from me as you can" he said, and she just glared at him and resumed speaking.

"Let me explain something to you Clark and use your super-hearing to actually listen for once! I am not going anywhere and there is nothing you can do or say to make me leave. I love you and I will DIE before I leave you, and if this Darksied character gets in my way then I will kill him just as easily as I would anyone else" she said and her tone left no room for argument.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" he asked and Eli just shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Gibbs I'll explain everything to you and the others in a minute, but first can I have a word with you Director David?" he said and Eli nodded while Gibbs, Ziva and Vance all left MTAC.

Clark came out ten minutes later, careful to keep his face expressionless when he walked into the conference room where he found Vance, Gibbs, Abby, Pete, Chloe, Ziva, Mcgee, DiNozzo and Ducky all waiting for him.

He said a quick hello to Pete and Chloe before taking a seat beside Ziva who gave him a questioning look; he just shook his head before turning his attention to the others in the room.

"What I'm about to tell you all will shock most of you, so I'll only say this once… If any of you want to leave, leave now" he said, but no one moved so he continued.

"I'm not normal. Gibbs you asked me how I survived that explosion and I told you most of it, but I didn't tell you everything"

Seeing the shocked looks on the others faces Clark quickly explained what happened the day he and Ziva met; he then turned his attention back to Gibbs, who was watching him expectantly.

"I was able to survive that blast because I get my powers from the yellow sun. I'm not meteor-infected, I'm not even human. I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton" he said and saw everyone's reactions varied; Gibbs looked at him with a grin as if he knew all along, Mcgee and Abby were smiling like it was the coolest thing in the universe, Vance just nodded, face expressionless while DiNozzo looked either scared or angry, it was hard to tell which. Ziva squeezed his hand and Pete and Chloe grinned at him which let him keep talking.

"My biological father warned me of a great evil called Darksied and I will have to stop him. Eli and the others called me the 'Traveler' which was apparently supposed to be some sort of alien savior, but I just want to be normal, or as normal as I can be" he said, causing everyone but Tony to laugh quietly.

"Now I won't force you, but stopping Darksied will be difficult so if you're willing, I'd like your help"

"What did I tell you Kent? Family comes first" Gibbs said and everyone else nodded, except Tony who muttered something under his breath, so low that only Clark heard. He jumped up and grabbed DiNozzo by the throat, eyes glowing red.

"You son of a bitch! You helped Rivken target my parents WHY?!"

"I needed you gone. Ziva doesn't need you and neither does NCIS" he said and Clark threw him onto the floor.

"You're wrong Tony; he's a better agent than you could ever be. You're fired and under arrest for conspiracy to murder and spying on federal agents" Gibbs said and moved to cuff him, but Ziva stopped him. She moved forward and put his hands behind his back, putting the cuffs on as tight as she could.

"I hope you rot Tony, and one more thing…" she said before breaking both his wrists, causing him to cry out in pain, "stay away from me and my family or next time I won't hold back" she said before giving him over to Gibbs to put into a cell.

"Vance" the Director said before handing the phone to Clark.

"Hello"

"Clark, I need you and Ziva to go to Paris to recruit some help" Eli's said.

"Ok, what help?"

"Not what, who. Their names are John Jones and Oliver Queen"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for those of you that wish I had left DiNozzo there, but I just couldn't see him helping Clark when he was so jealous of his relationship with Ziva. Also, anyone wondering what Clark and Eli talked about? PM me if you have an idea and I may just tell you if you're right, but please don't put it in a review as it could spoil the surprise for other readers! Expect the next update later this week!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I will see you in a week Kal-El"

"Thank you John" Clark said as he and Ziva shook hands with the African-American male who was actually a Martian. The two NCIS agents walked out of John's apartment, pleased that their meeting had gone so well. They had knocked on John's door and John had immediately welcomed them inside having recognized Clark as Kal-El; apparently he had been watching over Clark for quite a while on Jor-El's orders and had agreed to help them when Clark told him of Darksied's impending arrival. They had agreed to meet at NCIS a week from today, and now Ziva and Clark were going to talk to Oliver Queen. Somehow, Clark thought that Queen would be a lot more difficult to convince than John had been.

Clark flew to the address Eli had procured and they landed on the terrace of Queen's condo, where Clark set Ziva down.

"That never gets old" she said and he smiled, giving her a quick kiss before walking into the condo.

"I don't know who you are or how you got past my security but I would advise you both to turn around slowly unless you want an arrow in your heart"

"Easy Mr. Queen, I'm Clark Kent, and this is Ziva David, we're with NCIS, and we need your help"

"What does NCIS want with a billionaire playboy?" Oliver asked and Ziva laughed.

"Mr. Queen do not presume to insult our intelligence. We know you are Green Arrow, now if you would be kind enough to lower the bow we can talk"

"You've got one minute" Oliver said, lowering his bow and gesturing for them to sit down.

"Mr. Queen" Clark began but he was cut off.

"Oliver" he said and Clark nodded before continuing.

"Oliver what do you know about Veritas?" he asked and Oliver looked at him shocked.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm the Traveler" Clark said and Oliver laughed; Clark decided a demonstration was in order and before he knew what had happened, Oliver felt the cold steel of Clark's gun pressing against his head.

"You're fast I'll give you that but that doesn't make you the Traveler"

Clark walked in front of Oliver turned his gun on himself and pulled the trigger; Oliver was shocked to see that the bullet didn't so much as scratch his skin.

"Convinced?" Clark asked and Oliver nodded, while Ziva glared at Clark; he knew he'd be hearing about this later.

"What do you want from me?" Oliver asked.

"Meet us at NCIS headquarters a week from today at noon. There's a threat coming to Earth and we need all the help we can get" he said and Oliver nodded; Clark may not have said what the threat was, but if the Traveler wanted help Oliver figured it must be pretty bad.

"Oh and Oliver, if you come as Green Arrow, no one will reveal your identity" he said before walking out onto the terrace and flying off.

"I really need to learn how to do that" Oliver said as he watched Clark fly off.

As soon as they finished lunch Ziva dragged Clark into a nearby alley and by the look on her face, he knew he was in trouble.

"What were you thinking shooting yourself?!"

"I'm fine Ziva, you know as well as anyone that I can't be hurt" he said but she continued to glare at him.

"Listen I'm sorry if I scared you" he said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Sometimes it is easy to forget your boyfriend is bulletproof" she said with a chuckle, but Clark still saw the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you" he repeated and she nodded, and then looked up at him.

"If you ever do that again, you will regret it" she said and he nodded.

"Ziva, close your eyes" he said and she looked at him for a minute, but did as he asked.

She felt herself leaving the ground and knew that Clark was flying them somewhere, and she resisted the urge to open her eyes, knowing that Clark would tell her when he was ready to.

She felt her feet touch the ground and Clark helped her stand on her feet before releasing her.

"Ok, open your eyes" he said and Ziva gasped; they were standing on the top of the Great Sphinx, and the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon; however that wasn't what made Ziva gasp.

Clark was kneeling in front of her, a small black box held in his hand. He opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"Ziva, I love you and I never want to spend a day of my life without you, will you marry me?"

Ziva smiled and felt her face begin to tear up.

"Yes" she whispered, tears of joy cascading down her face. Clark smiled and put the ring on her finger, each of them feeling happier than they ever had before.

"Clark, this is legal right?"

"Of course, I'm 18 today, why do you think your father wanted me out today of all days? Everyone is attempting to surprise me when we get back to NCIS" he said and she laughed before kissing her fiancée.

"I guess we will have our own surprise yes?" she asked and Clark smiled and nodded.

"This is what you were discussing with my father" she said, the pieces finally fitting together, and Clark just smiled at his future wife.

"What can I say, I'm old-fashioned" Clark said before picking Ziva up and flying back to NCIS headquarters.

They walked inside, and were met by Gibbs, who led them into the conference room where everyone else waited.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as they jumped from their hiding spots and Clark did his best to appear surprised, although the knowing looks everyone gave him told him he had failed miserably.

"Geez Kent, you're not the easiest person to throw a part for are you?" Gibbs said with a laugh.

"Sorry, superhearing's kind of hard to turn off"

"So, how did things go with John and Green Arrow?" Eli asked, having flown in from Israel the day before.

"Fine, although I think Ziva almost had a heart attack when I shot myself" Clark said and he quickly explained what happened.

"I can imagine" his mom said from where she and his father were sitting. They had come in shortly after Eli, wanting to be with their son on his birthday.

"Clark, is there something you're not telling us?" Chloe asked, her reporter's eye spotting what the others, save Eli who already knew, had failed to see.

"Ziva and I are engaged" he said, and everyone smiled at the happy couple while Gibbs put on a mock glare.

"Rule 12 Kent?"

"Boss, it says I can't date a coworker, it never says I can't marry one" he replied causing everyone to chuckle.

"I guess I have to change rule 12 to keep it out of the office"

"Mcgee might be upset about that, that is if Chloe sticks around" Clark said with a pointed looked at Mcgee and Chloe's interlaced fingers.

"Well I can't have the best hacker I've seen in years working at a school paper now can I?" Vance said, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh and don't think you're off the hook either Ross" he said with a pointed look at Pete, who just grinned.

"Leon, next time I think to put a teenager on my team, talk me out of it" Gibbs said and everyone laughed.

"Am I too late to join the party?" a voice said and they turned to find Oliver Queen standing there, with a woman that Clark didn't recognize standing behind him.

"Come on in Oliver" he said and they entered, shaking hands with everyone before sitting down.

"Eli called" Oliver said, answering Clark's unspoken question.

"So Zattana, how did you end up dating our archer friend?" Chloe asked and Pete and Clark rolled their eyes; Zattana chuckled and answered.

"He came to one of my magic shows, ironically enough. After the show, I found some guys attempting to rob me and decided to deal with them, and who should show up to help, except Green Arrow?"

"So you just told her everything Oliver?" Pete asked.

"I knew her secret and fair is fair. Plus magic can be hard to resist"

They sat around and talked before there was another knock at the door.

"Clark, can you get the door?" his mom asked and Clark opened the door.

"Hey cousin" his cousin said before pulling him into a hug.

"I thought you were off searching for Kandor"

"I decided I wanted a break" she said with a grin before following him inside.

"Everyone this is my cousin Kara" he said and everyone greeted Kara warmly.

"I guess we know what side of the family she comes from" Mcgee said, as he shook her hand, wincing slightly at her grip.

However, when Kara shook hands with Pete, Clark could tell her eyes were beginning to heat up.

"Relax Kara" Clark whispered into her ear, and she took a breath and relaxed before going and sitting next to Pete, and the two were soon chatting like they'd been friends for years.

"It appears Pete and your cousin have hit it off" Ziva said to Clark who nodded, smiling. He couldn't think of anyone better for his cousin than Pete Ross.

After a few more hours, the party began to die down and just when people were about to begin leaving, there was another knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be" Clark said as he opened the door.

"Clark Kent?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Amanda Waller; I think we need to talk"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know this is a bit AU, but Clark and Kara have known each other for a few years now and so have Oliver and Zattana! Also, for all you Mcabby fans, sorry but it seemed too good an opportunity to put my two favorite geeks together! Don't worry though; I won't leave Abby alone for too long. Also, next chapter, we learn what Waller wants, as well as meet another of our favorite billionaire's and maybe an Amazon or two! Expect the next update sometime next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Exactly what is it you want to talk about Ms. Waller?" Clark asked, not moving from the doorway; there was something about this woman that made his skin crawl.

"I know about what's coming Mr. Kent and I think I can help you. However, it might be best if we discussed this inside" she said, and Clark moved allowing her inside.

"Eli, Leon, Jethro, Ziva, it's good to see you again" she said with a smile, although it appeared to be more of a leer than a smile.

The answering glares she received told Clark that the feeling was not mutual.

"Everyone, can you give us a moment?" Clark asked and the others left, leaving Gibbs, Clark, Ziva, Vance and Eli alone with Waller.

"What exactly do you want Ms. Waller?" Clark asked.

"I want your help Kal-El" she said and she found four guns pointing at her as she stared into Clark's now red eyes.

"How do you know that name?" he asked, stepping slowly towards her.

"She works for the government, more specifically a black-ops group called Checkmate that recruit people with powers to something called the Suicide Squad, because they want to stop what they fear is an alien invasion" Eli said; he'd had dealings with Waller before, none of them good.

"So, what exactly is this? You want me to join your squad?"

"I want you to lead it"

"All due respect, go to hell Waller"

"I was worried you would say that, so I brought friends" she said and two people came out of the shadows; one who had skin that looked like ice that Clark didn't know, and another, a blond-haired girl that made Clark's eyes widen in shock.

"Let me introduce the Icicle and I think you already know Warp"

"Hey Clark" his ex-girlfriend Alicia said, while Clark just stared at her in shock.

"I don't know what your game is, but you are not Alicia Baker, I watched her die, I held her body in my arms" Clark said, his voice cracking and he felt Ziva place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's amazing what a few doses of meteor rock and a little science can do. Waller brought me back Clark, I'm real, just as real as you are. Take Waller's offer Clark" Alicia said pleadingly, although Clark could see there was something else in her eyes that he had only seen once before: _fear_.

"What if I still say no?" Clark asked.

Waller pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Alicia.

"Don't be stupid Waller. If you know as much about me as you claim to, you have to know that I can outrun a bullet. You're not going to hit Alicia" Clark said, determination in his voice.

"True, you can outrun most bullets, but even you can't stop one coated in meteor rock"

"He may not be able to, but I guarantee that I am a better shot than you are" Ziva said, her hand going to the gun at her hip.

"All true, but just in case you beat my knight and my Queen, my king is still in play" Waller replied, pulling a small remote control from her pocket.

"This remote will allow me to detonate a small explosive near Warp's brain, resulting in her death. Now, unless you want that to happen, I would advise you to consider changing your mind about working with us Mr. Kent or should I call you Superman?"

Clark's shoulders slumped; he didn't want to join Waller but what choice did he have? She had them all in a corner and she knew it. He couldn't stop her because of the kryptonite bullet, and if Ziva shot her, it would trigger the remote which would cause Alicia to die and even though his love for Alicia paled in comparison to his love for Ziva, he couldn't just let her die, not again.

"You win" he said, and he shared a last kiss with Ziva and a handshake with the others before beginning to walk over to where Waller stood.

"Actually she doesn't" a voice said and Clark looked on in shock as the remote and gun disappeared from Waller's hands, only to wind up on the floor next to Clark.

"Who-"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a boy with red hair that looked to be about Clark and Alicia's age materialized next to Alicia, kissing her hand and making her blush.

"Bart" Clark said, smiling as he recognized his friend.

"Hey amigo, long time no see!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm working for Oliver now and he thought it would be good to have backup, just in case something like this happened" Bart said, glaring darkly at Waller who was looking suddenly terrified as Clark turned his glare on her.

"Gibbs, can you hold this for a minute?" Clark said handing Gibbs his gun and badge, before walking over to Waller, who tried to shrink behind Icicle.

Icicle tried to stop Clark with a wall of ice, but he just burned it and kept advancing, throwing Icicle to the floor where he stayed, unconscious.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Waller" Clark said, grabbing her by the throat and hoisting her into the air, his eyes glowing red.

"I don't care if you report to the President, to the U.N., hell I don't care if you only answer to God, but I swear to you, you come after anyone I care about, and you will answer to _me_. Not Kal-El, not Agent Kent, but Clark and I promise you it will be the last thing you EVER do" he said before throwing her to the floor beside the Icicle where she joined him in unconsciousness.

"Damn amigo, remind me not to make you mad" Bart said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Everyone, meet Bart Allen. He's an old friend. Bart meet Gibbs, Director Vance, Director David of Mossad, Alicia Baker and my fiancée Ziva" he said and Bart shook hands with all of them, placing kisses on both women's hands.

Clark called the others back in and after everyone was apprised of what had just happened Clark looked at Alicia.

"Alicia, I may know a way to get that explosive out of you, but it's going to hurt like hell" he said and she nodded.

"I can't magic it out because it could cause permanent damage, but I can heal the wound as soon as it's done" Zatanna said and Alicia nodded in acceptance.

Bart moved over and held Alicia's hand, giving her a small smile before Clark used his heat vision to carefully burn her; she screamed, squeezing Bart's hand so hard he thought it might break, but after a minute the explosive was on the floor now useless.

"Leah" Zatanna said and Alicia's head healed and no one could ever tell she'd been burned.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well, you can go home or you can stay and join this little team" Gibbs said.

"Where do I sign up?"

A few minutes later everyone had split into their own groups, leaving Clark alone with Ziva.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking worriedly at his fiancée.

"I will be fine Clark" she said, avoiding his gaze.

"C'mon Zi, tell me what's wrong" Clark said.

"Clark, do you love me?" she asked and Clark looked at her, shocked that she would ask such a question.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't love you" he said.

"I know, but it is obvious you love Alicia as well" she said, her voice cracking.

"I loved her Ziva and it killed me to watch her die, but I moved on eventually. If you died, I wouldn't be able to because the person that made my life worth living wouldn't be with me anymore"

"I love you Clark"

"I love you too Zi" he said kissing her.

"What if Alicia did not move on?" Ziva asked.

"I don't think you need to worry about that Ziva" Clark said and he looked over to where Bart and Alicia were sitting, their lips locked and their hands intertwined.

"Geez you two, get a room!" Oliver said, causing the two teens to break apart, and the other's to laugh.

"Clark, I hate to break up the festivities but we still need to get two more people" Eli said.

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince"

"I don't think we'll have to wait" Clark said.

"Why not?"

"Because they're already here" Clark said and Bruce and Diana walked into the room.

"How did you get here?" Gibbs asked.

"I was tracking Waller when we heard something about a threat to the earth. We followed her here" Bruce said, scanning the people in the room in an attempt to gauge strengths and weaknesses.

"Wait Bruce Wayne lives in Gotham meaning… Batman" Oliver said and Bruce nodded.

"Making Diana Wonder Woman" Zatanna finished to which Diana also nodded.

"How do I know you are not lying Mr. Wayne?" Ziva asked, not trusting him for a second.

"You don't, but if you'd like, let's test that theory shall we?" Bruce said adopting a fighting stance and Ziva mirrored him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Wayne? Ziva's the best fighter I've ever seen"

"That's because you haven't met me Kent" he said and he lunged at Ziva, his fist aiming for her face. She ducked and lashed out with a kick to his solar-plexus which he blocked, and followed up with a kick to her ribs. Ziva caught his leg and twisted, but Bruce just flipped into the air and landed on his feet behind her.

Ziva barely blocked his next kick and he grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder, but she rolled with it and came out on her feet. By this point, both were breathing heavily, neither able to gain the upper hand. After a few more minutes Ziva saw an opening in Bruce's defense and kicked at his stomach: a second later she was berating herself as she fell to the floor Bruce's shoe against her head. What she had seen as an opening had been a feint and like a novice she had fallen for it.

"Yield" Bruce said and she nodded, accepting his hand up.

"Believe me now"

"Yes, only Batman could have fooled me so well"

"Now what's this threat Kent?" Bruce asked looking at Clark, who proceeded to explain to them all exactly what was coming.

"Then we stop Darksied, together" Bruce said and the other's nodded.

"Well, we've got a team, now all we need is a name" Bart said.

"I believe I can help with that" John said as he entered the room.

"What did you have in mind John?" Clark asked once the introductions were finally over.

"I was thinking about the Justice League" he said and the others nodded, pleased with the name.

**Meanwhile, in Metropolis**

"Our plans are working perfectly"

"Of course they are Granny; we are the servants of Darksied after all"

"Indeed Dassad, and with my powers combined with our great Darksied's in addition to the intellect of Lex Luthor, Darksied will destroy Kal-El and rule this planet" Zod said, stepping from the shadows.

He smiled at the others but little did they know that Zod had his own plans for the Earth. As soon as Darksied killed Kal-El, Zod would be there to kill him, and then he would be master of the Earth.

**A/N: Wow, we've got the JLA together and soon Darksied shall arrive! Who will emerge the victor? Wait and see!**


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks after the incident with Waller Clark found himself more nervous than he had ever been before. He'd fought meteor freaks and government agents, but all of that paled in comparison to what he was doing today; today was the day he was getting married.

"Breathe Clark" Ollie said from behind him and Clark exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Sorry just a bit nervous" he said and Bruce laughed from his other side.

"So was I, but trust me the minute it starts, all the nerves will disappear" Bruce said with a rare grin and Clark smiled in return before fixing his tie and walking to the altar. Pete was his best man, with Bruce, Bart, John and Oliver being his remaining groomsmen.

"You have to admit, it's kind of funny, you being so nervous you sweat given where we are" Bart said and Clark nodded; Tel Aviv was hot that much was certain, although the heroes all knew that to Ziva and the other members of her family it was just mildly warm. Eli had managed to reconcile with his wife and children and Tali was the maid of honor while Kara, Zatanna, Alicia, Chloe and Diana were bridesmaids. They had wanted Ari to be in the wedding but weren't able to reach him since he was on deep-cover assignment in Palestine. Ten minutes later, everyone was in place and the wedding music started. Ziva came out on Eli's arm, wearing a simple white wedding dress, head covered with a veil. Clark's heart nearly stopped and when they reached the altar, Clark took Ziva's hand as if he was afraid she would disappear. The minister than began the traditional speech and Clark had to smile as he realized what an untraditional pair he and Ziva made. Clark pulled his mind back to the minister's words grateful that no one seemed to notice his mind was elsewhere.

"If any have a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever-"

The minister was cut off as the door to the church blew open.

"I'm afraid I must voice an objection"

Standing there was a being with red eyes and gray skin that was as tall as Clark and dressed in blue armor.

"Darksied" Clark said and he looked to Ziva who had already knocked the minister unconscious.

"I hate to interrupt Kal-El but I cannot allow you to thwart my plans, and for that you and your wife must die" he said, before he was hit by an arrow, which exploded on impact and knocked him out of the church

"Suit up" Oliver said already having thrown off his tux to reveal his Green Arrow costume.

Clark ran off and came back ten seconds later dressed in a black trench coat wearing a black shirt with the symbol of the house of El.

"Ziva here, a gift from Jor-El" he said handing her a bracelet with the same symbol as his shirt.

"I hardly think this is the time to accessorize Clark" she said, but at a look from Clark she put it on and felt power surge through her.

"Jor-El figured having my powers temporarily could come in handy" he said and she nodded, wondering when she would get to meet him.

"I'll introduce you after we handle this" Clark said as if he was reading her mind. There hadn't been time considering they were busy planning a wedding, in addition to their usual jobs at NCIS and planning for Darksied's arrival.

He sped out of the church, Ziva easily keeping pace with him. Darksied was getting up; grimacing as he realized the arrow had dented his armor.

"You really should stay down" Clark said, punching him in the face. Darksied barely moved back a step before he returned Clark's blow with one of his own, catching the Kryptonian in the jaw.

"I don't think so Kal-El. First I will kill you, then your wife and your friends, and then the world will be at my feet"

"Not likely" Ziva said from behind him, catching Darksied in a headlock. Darksied threw his leg forward, throwing Ziva to the ground.

"So you have power as well. No matter, it will still end with my victory" he said, shooting his omega beams at the two, causing them to wince and fall to their knees.

Clark focused, releasing a burst of heat vision at Darksied, hitting him in the shoulder. Ziva caught on and copied him and the distraction was enough for them to break free of his omega beams. The two rushed Darksied, hitting him with a series of punches and kicks, forcing him back. The villain smiled before throwing his fists outward, catching the two in the face. He grabbed their throats and slammed their skulls together, knocking them unconscious. He threw them to the floor with a smile.

"Too easy. The rest of this world will be simple" he said, before moving over to the two dead Kryptonian's, trying to decide how to kill them. However, before he could do anything he was hit with a burst from John's Martian vision.

"We promised Clark the first shot, but now it looks like it's our turn" the Martian said, and Darksied was irritated as he saw the Justice League standing beside him.

"He's as strong as Clark, so don't go for the direct assault" Batman said, pelting Darksied with exploding batarang's. Green Arrow fired more explosive arrows while the other's fired rounds from shotguns.

"You expect your pitiful weapons to defeat me?" Darksied asked, barely feeling the impact from the weapons.

"No, just distract you" Clark said from behind him, shoving a Phantom Zone crystal into Darksied's chest. Darksied screamed in anger as he felt the vortex pull him in, but then he smiled.

"In the end you will lose Kal-El" he said, just before he was pulled into the vortex.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Ziva asked.

"We can worry about that later, right now we have a wedding to get back to" Clark said.

An hour later, the vows had been exchanged after convincing the minister he had fainted from the heat.

"Welcome to the family proby" Eli said, shaking Clark's hand.

"Not for long" Ziva replied, a mischievous smirk crossing her features.

The other's chuckled, including Clark who no longer blushed at such comments. He was amazed at how much his life had changed in the past eight months. He had gone from an average teenager to an NCIS agent, he was married and everyone he cared about knew his secret. He sure had come a long way since Gibbs had spoken the words that would forever change his life.

"Welcome to NCIS… proby"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this final chapter and thanks for sticking around for what has been one helluva ride! I do have a sequel in mind, which will hopefully be up by June and will be co-written by my close friend AvalonXNaruto. If you haven't read her stories you should as they are AWESOME! Hope you will read my other stories as well as the sequel THE HIDDEN THREAT.**

**Till Next Time,**

**DragonballXAvalon**


End file.
